Ocean Blue
by MarinaElyssa
Summary: Written around Eli and Clare's friendship/relationship. First fan-fiction I ever wrote, so sorry if it sucks. Please read and review! Rated T, just incase!
1. English

Clare's point of vew

I walked down the hall with Alli, who wouldn't stop talking about how much she hated Chantey.

I finally walked into class, sitting quietly in the only empty seat left. I guess I got there just in time for my paper to get handed back from Ms. Daaz.

"A 'C'? How did this happen?"

"Well Clare, your writing has became very impersonal. Maybe you and Elijah could be partners!" She seemed to happy about it.

"Me?" Eli looked annoying and confused, as if someone had just stolen his new puppy.

"Yes! We may have special partnership here!" Ms. Daaz looked at us and taught us another lesson on writing letters.

Me and Eli both sighed.


	2. Thursday

Eli's point of view

Today was Thursday. Ugh.

I slowly walked over to Clare who was humming and putting books in her locker.

"Hey Clare, wanna have lunch together?" I tried to be smooth, but I think I failed.

"Sure Eli!" Her eyes twinkled as she bit her lip.

"Will you give me the honour of walking with you?" My heart was beating very fast and it wouldn't stop.

"Sure Eli."

I reached down and held her hand, and she looked at me again while biting her lip. I smirked.

Oh Eli, what have you done?


	3. Lunch

Clare's point of view

I was walking hand in hand with Eli Goldsworthy. Oh my gosh!

If he wasn't right there, I'd be squealing and jumping up and down.

We sat down after getting our lunches and he sat across from me.

"Your eyes are beautiful, the colour is ocean blue." He smiles his silly smile and I smile.

"Thanks, but since we're complimenting each other, I think your pretty cute." Awe Clare! Why did you have to say that?

"I like you. Alot." Oh my, he wasn't kidding.

"I think I like you alot more." I couldn't help from giggling, so I covered my mouth.

And then the bell went ring, ring, ring. Worst. Moment. Ever.


	4. First Kiss

**Just to let everyone know, this is Fan-FICTION! I know it's not how the episodes make it happen, it's how I make it happen. This is how I want to it to go and I'm sorry if you don't like it. I try my best and this IS my first Fan-Fiction.**

Eli's point of view

I couldn't believe I had just said that. I couldn't believe _she _liked _me_. I held her hand as we walked to class and she didn't seem to mind. I mean, we just kinda told each other we like each other. Then that's totally appropriate.

"I'll see you after class?" The way she said that made her sound so hopeful. Like she _really_ liked me.

"Where else would I be?" I smirked.

She walked into class biting her lip. Oh I love when she does that.

After class, I met her by her locker.

"I promised I'd see you, right?" She jumped and closed her locker.

"Oh it's you, Eli!" The way her face lit up when she saw me was so _hot._

"Who else?" As I leaned next to her, I moved in front of her so I was basically leaning over her. She bit her lip and I kissed her. She kissed me back and then we both pulled away, not wanting to, but we had to go.

"Wow." We said simultaneously.

I looked over and someone was staring at us.

"Who's that?" I whispered to Clare


	5. KC Drama

**This is ****my ****Fan-FICTION. I know this isn't how it happened in the episodes, but is this the episode? Please review, everyone's opinions count. **

Clare's point of view

"That's KC, my ex-boyfriend. He dumped me for my ex-best friend, Jenna." I whispered back, while holding in tears.

"I'm so sorry." Eli frowned...

"I have you right?" I whispered hopefully

"Of course!" He kissed me and pulled away. We had to get to class.

He held my hand ad intertwined his fingers with mine. We walked to English together. Heaven on Earth. And then KC popped up.

"Can I talk to you Clare?" He looked worried... And scared?

"Umm sure. I'll see you in class Eli."

"Okay Clare." He kissed my hand before letting go. That seemed to make KC a little angry.

"I don't like that Eli guy. He's not good for you. I just know he will-" I interrupted him.

"Since when do I care who you think is good for me? Remember, _you _dumped _me._ I could see people starting to laugh.

"I still love you Clare and-" Again, I interrupted him.

"Please go." I tried to walk away and then he grabbed my arm.

"You think you can just disrespect me?" He had a strange look in his eyes.

"KC, calm down before-" He slapped me. Across my face. Hard.

I ran into class and sat down crying. Then I felt a note slide under my arm.

**Clare? What's wrong?**

**KC. He. Slapped. Me.**

**What the hell is his problem?**

Then he left class, his hands in fists and I followed him. I knew I shouldn't have told him.


End file.
